Kukamu ne
by Kukamuforever101delta10
Summary: Its an average day in the Souma household. read to find out what happens


**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_**

_Music starts_

_Amu: This time, for real, tired of playing it safe  
Inside I feel, I've got what it takes to prove to the world who I really can be  
I know for sure, there's no stopping me  
No time to wait on the sides watching it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game, watch me play it  
I'm coming with it you know  
Let's get to starting this show  
Turn up the lights hit the stage, no more waiting_

It's my turn now & you know that I'm ready  
It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong, and I'm steady  
Break down the wall, gonna go for it all  
It's my time, gonna shine, show you how  
Because it's my turn now

I'm in my groove, now I'm having some fun  
I know what to do and how to get it done  
Doin' things double time  
There's no holding back  
Make it good  
Make it right  
Hear the crowd react

No time to wait on the side, watching it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game, watch me play it  
I'm coming with did you know  
Let's get it started the show, turn up the lights hit the stage, no more waiting

It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready, it's my turn now, yeah I'm strong and I'm steady  
Break down the wall, gonna go for it all  
It's my time, gonna shine, show you how  
Because it's my turn now  
It's my now, in my heart I believe it and I can see how I can live what I'm dreaming  
I understand, now I know who I am  
It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud  
Because it's my turn now

1, 2 I'll do, just what I've always wanted to  
3, 4 do some more, everything you wanted ever waited for  
It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready  
It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong and I'm steady  
Break down the wall gonna go for it all  
It's my time, gonna shine, show you how, because it's my turn now  
It's my turn now, in my heart I believe it  
I can see how I can live what I'm dreamin'  
I understand now I know who I am  
It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud  
Because it's my turn now

_Jumps of stage and into Kukai's arms. Literally._

_Amu: (blushing and gigling) Im so sorry hahaha_

_Kukai: Now problem_

_Tadase: Hinamori-san that was really good_

_Amu: Thanks _

_Announcer: Ok time for my favorite time of the night the favorite singer(s) of the night_

_AMU HINAMORI!_

_Amu: Oh my god wow_

_Nadeshiko: Yaya, Rima, Amu lets sing _

_Girls: K_

___Music starts_

___[AMU:]_  
When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.

_[NADESHIKO:]_  
It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

_[YAYA:]_  
I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,

_[RIMA:]_  
Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

_[CHORUS – ALL:]_  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

_[ALL:]_  
Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

_[CHORUS – ALL]_

_[ALL:]_  
I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

_Boys: Our turn_

_Music starts_

_All: Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Kukai: Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
And it isn't anything they could have said or done  
(Said or done)  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that your alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
Looking for a  
Looking for a  
All: That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Kairi: Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself forward  
See I think I've got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that...  
All:You're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Nagihiko: If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum dog millionaire  
Bigger then the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here girl I swear  
Looking for a  
Looking for a  
All: That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
(All I really want is to be yours)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
ALL: All I really want is to be yours_

Amu: Guyz its time 2 go home

_Rima: Bye Guyz_

_Everyone: Bye_

_Amu walks with Kukai little did they know everyone was following them_

_~With Amu and Kukai~_

_Amu: Kukai i think i'm in love_

_Kukai: (dissapointed) Oh what's he like_

_Amu: 'You God i just want to tell him isnt it obvious enough?' Well he's upbeat, energetic, sweet, kind, out-going and loves sports_

_Kukai: Cool. If you dont mind me asking who is this guy_

_Amu: (Whispering) You_


End file.
